Let's Play Nurse
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Nate is injured after a solo adventure and Hugh comes to comfort him. He then agrees to nurse the boy back to health while their moms are away in Alola for vacation.


**"Let's Play Nurse"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: Nate is injured after a solo adventure and Hugh comes to comfort him. He then agrees to nurse the boy back to health while their moms are away in Alola for vacation.**

 **WARNING: T for fluff.**

 ** _Author's note:_** I really didn't think I'd write a second GreySkyShipping story but eh, life is strange so here it is.

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 001

Hugh breathed sharply in anticipation as his Xtransceiver rang. He had been expecting a call from Professor Juniper all morning, and he hopped out of bed excitedly to answer it. Picking it up, he hesitated in silence before breathing a shaky, "Hello?"

Professor Juniper answered, "Hello Hugh. I have some good news and some bad news…"

Hugh's heart plummeted. His best friend and long-time boyfriend, Nate, had been missing for two days, and he had been expecting him to emerge unscathed from some forest as he always did. As upset as he was at the brunette for not telling anyone where he was going, he respected the shorter boys' sense of adventure, and was more worried than mad. _"The good news is that they found him, obviously, so… What's the bad news?"_

"Hello? Hugh?"

Hugh realised he had been standing in silence for nearly half a minute. He took a deep breath, and answered back, "You found Nate?"

Professor Junipers' voice came back slowly. "Yes, but… He's broken his arm and several ribs, and he has scratches all over his body. We don't know what caused it yet, and we can't ask him because he's currently resting."

Hughs' head swirled as his heart plummeted even further. His boyfriend was hurt, and he wasn't there to comfort him! He grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs, yelling back, "I'm on my way right now." Not bothering to lock his front door, he bolted down the street to the Aspertia City Pokémon Centre. Arriving in barely five minutes, he rushed inside and walked straight up to Nurse Joy.

"I'm Nate's boyfriend; where is he?"

Nurse Joys' eyes were clouded with an understanding concern. "He's just back here. Come, I'll take you."

Hugh followed the pink haired nurse down a back hallway. Turning left, they arrived at a series of doors, each neatly labelled with a patient or Pokémon's name. Hugh scanned them and, finding his friends', rushed inside.

Nate was sitting up, eating a sandwich with his right hand and staring straight ahead. His left arm was clearly broken and set up in a cast. His eyes lit up with excitement and he dropped the sandwich as Hugh burst through the door. "Babe! You came!"

"You idiot, of course I came," Hugh snapped. Emotion flooded through him as he added, "What in Arceus' name were you thinking? You didn't tell me where you were going and now you're hurt! What would I do if I lost you?"

Nate turned his head in shame. He had wanted to have a solo adventure to level up some Pokémon; hurting his boyfriend, or himself for that matter, was not at all his intention. He had in fact reached his goal and was almost ready to take on the Elite Four. He was more upset at the fact that this incident had set him back at least a month; he couldn't even throw Pokéballs correctly with his dominant arm broken.

Hugh sighed in a release of emotion. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. I've been worried sick about you, and this situation now certainly doesn't relieve any of my fears." He paused, noticing for the deep red lines on Nate's neck. "What happened to you, anyway?"

A sound of a clearing throat came from the other side of the room. Hugh turned and noticed Professor Juniper for the first time, sitting cross legged on a chair. "We were actually just getting to that. Nate, why don't you start over to catch your boyfriend up to speed?"

Nate dived back into his story. "So, I wanted to go to Black City from Undella Town to train, right? I had gotten quite a bit done, and on the second morning, today, I woke up to see a wild Arcainine just metres from my tent. I battled it and lost, and before I could get back to Undella Town, it attacked me."

Hugh shuddered. A Pokémon attacking a human wasn't unheard of, but it was rare, and for it to be as big and fierce as an Arcainine…

Nate continued, "I tried to get away, but it hopped on me and broke several ribs. It scratched me up pretty bad and stepped on my arm, too." Nate sighed. "It was pretty scary, actually."

Hugh snorted at the obviousness of the statement. " _Now_ will you tell me where you're going from now on? And let me join you?"

"I know, I know… I'm sorry for ditching you…"

Hugh frowned. "It's not that at all; everyone needs alone time. But if I had at least been on the same route as you I might've been able to help."

Professor Juniper stood up. "There's no use arguing about it now. Nate, I hope you'll be more careful in the future, and I hope you'll heed your friends' advice from now on."

Nate nodded, cheeks red in shame and embarrassment. "I will."

Professor Juniper nodded curtly. Smiling softly, she added, "I'll leave for my lab now. You've had a rough day and I assume you want some time alone."

Nate smiled weakly. "Yes please."

The door clicked shut as Hugh walked over to his boyfriend and sat at the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, softer than the brunette was expecting.

"Fine. A little banged up, but I'll be okay." He flashed a warm look at the raven-haired teen. "How about you? I never meant to worry you, you know…"

"I know. I'm your boyfriend though, it's my job to worry."

Nate stared into Hugh's eyes with a soft, almost lustful expression. "Kiss me."

Hugh blinked, taken aback by the suddenness. He obliged, however, and leaned in to kiss the shorter boy. Their lips collided gently, soft skin on soft skin. Parting his lips slightly, Nate closed his eyes and sighed in contentedness. Breaking off slowly, Hugh sat just centimetres away, his forehead lightly grazing Nate's. "Better?" he asked in a breathy voice.

"Better," Nate agreed. He had longed to do that ever since he had slipped away two nights ago. Missing his boyfriend even still, he ran his right hand through his soft and spiky black hair. He looked longingly into his eyes, trying to non-verbally communicate what he wanted.

Hugh picked up on these desires immediately. "No, Nate. We're not doing _that_ until you're fully healed."

Nate sighed shortly. He had known that would be the answer, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Well… Would you like to be my nurse then?"

Hugh furrowed his brow. "Your nurse? What exactly do you mean?"

"Nurse Joy said I could leave as long as you agreed to take care of me. With our moms gone in Alola for a week, you're the only person I trust with my care." He smiled. "You can make me food, keep me company, help me bathe…"

Hugh blushed at this. "I-I guess I can do that."

Nate grinned widely. "Great! Let's go home then, I feel stuck in a place like this."

"Can you walk?"

"If I'm careful, and slow. My legs are fine but my ribs really hurt."

Hugh nodded. "All right, I'll get Nurse Joy." He walked back to the nurses' station and explained the situation to Nurse Joy. She agreed to transfer care over to him, and within 20 minutes they were on the street back to Hugh's house. What had taken Hugh barely five minutes took Nate another 20, and by the time they arrived at Hugh's doorstep, the brunette was yawning heavily.

Turning to his boyfriend, he mumbled, "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Hugh flashed a half smile. "Of course, babe. I'll set up our bed."

" _Our_ bed?"

Hugh snorted. "Well, yeah; did you think I'd make you sleep alone?"

Nate blushed and smiled, nodding as he sighed, "That makes me happy."

"Nate, go rest. I'll set up our bed, then I'll be back up as soon as I eat something."

Nate nodded again, too tired to say anything further. He slowly took each step at a time and made his way to Hugh's room. As he carefully laid on top of the covers, Hugh just sighed. "I guess I don't need to set up the bed."

"It's too hot for covers. Maybe tonight when we actually sleep."

"Okay. I'm going to eat, and then I'll be back. I'll read and keep you company."

Nate smiled softly. "I'd like that," he murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

Author's Note II:

I don't really know why I'm writing this, but I hope y'all liked it! More chapters to follow in the coming days!


End file.
